WINX! the generic Opera!
by RockerNinjaGirl
Summary: Winx Club in a Repo way! Rated: M for later chapters. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Winx Club or Repo! The genetic opera songs.
1. Cast

Shilo:Bloom  
Nathan:Oritel  
GraveRobber: Riven

Rotti: Hoe-Bo

Amber Sweet: Musa

Pavi: Brandon  
Luigi: Sky  
Blind Mag: Flora

Marni: Matilin

NightSurgeonVictim: Mr. Badson


	2. Depraved Heart Murder at Sanitarium Squa

In a Not-Too-Distant future  
An epidemic of organ failures  
Millions die  
CHAOS!  
Out of tragedy  
A savior emerges GENECO'S payment plans cheat death...  
for now GENECO carves out a new niche  
surgery as a fashion statement!  
GENECO also develops ZYDRATE An expensive and addictive painkiller  
GRAVEROBBERS sell a cheap version of zydrate on the black market  
Extracted from the dead  
Hoe-Bo Peters GENECO's founder lobbies a bill through congress  
Organ repossessions are legalized!  
Hoe-Bo and His kids  
Sky Peters  
Musa Melody  
Brandon Peters  
The world's most POWERFUL family  
But for those who can't keep up with their Organ Payments  
The Peters send in  
REPO MEN!


	3. Genetic Repo Man

As the loud speaker screams "Repo Man! Repo Man!" someone is getting their organ reposessed by, well, a repo man.  
All the graverobber riven does is sit back in the darkness singing a little rhyme everyone knows.  
"Out from the night from the mist steps a figure No one really knows his name for sure He stands at six foot six, head and sholder Pray he never comes knocking at your door  
Say that you once bought a heart or new corneas And somehow never managed to square away your debts He won't bother to write or to phone you  
He'll just rip your still-beating heart from your chest!"  
Riven sings quitely as the loud speaker screams  
"Repo Man! Repo Man!" once again. He continues  
"You could run, you could hide But he always has a way of finding you  
He will come at your weakest hour When no one is around who might rescue you!"  
Intureputed again by the loud speaker screaming "Repo Man! Repo Man!" He continues again.  
"None of us are free from this horror For many years ago we all fell in debt New body parts were needed to perfect our image  
And until our debts are clear, we will live in fear Of the . . ."  
he stops to let the loud speaker say the rest "Repo Man! Repo Man! Repo Man! Repo Man!"  
Then Silence. The deed is done. The organ is repossed.


	4. Bloom awakes!

Bloom awoke in her bed to Oritel giving her medicine to her unconsious body.  
"Dad?" she asked.  
"Hey. That was a close one." Oritel wasn't paying attenion to what she said.  
"Dad?"  
"Shh. Too close."  
"Dad, what happened?" Bloom couldn't remember a thing but the graverobber.  
"You're going to be alright, now that's all that matters."  
"Was I outside?"  
"Shh. No, Bloomy."  
"There were these bodies," She started remembering.  
"You missed your medicine and fell unconscious."  
"They were all dead."  
"Nonsense. Please be more cautious, you could go into shock." He sounded serious.  
"But it was real dad!"  
"I am the doctor! And I'm your father!" Bloom has herd that one more than 80 times.  
"Didn't imagine this!"  
"Please Bloom, drop it." He yelled.  
"Couldn't have fathomed this!"  
"Please Bloom, stop it!"  
"Dad, I could smell the dead!"  
"You could have die-! You-! You scared me to death!  
The blood disease that took your dear mother from us,  
passed from her and into your veins...  
I'd be lost if I were to lose you!  
I will stop at nothing to keep you safe!" He looks so serious.  
"I'll take my meds, dad, don't you worry."  
"Just until I find a cure.  
Your mother, rest her soul, would be so proud of you.  
Though you cannot see her, she is here with you.  
We will always be there for you in your time of need,  
Bloom you're the world to me." He leaves and closes the door.


	5. Infected

"I'm infected.  
I'm infected  
By your genetics!" Bloom starts singing in her room.  
"'Bloom I'm the doctor,' 'Bloom, I'm your father.'  
'Oh, Bloom, that was close!', 'Take your medicine!'" Bloom sings imitating her  
father  
"I'm infected  
By your genetics!" Blaming the picture of her mother on the wall.  
"'Bloom, you're my patient,' 'Bloom, be more patient!'  
'You have limitations,' 'Don't go chasing flies.'  
'I must be protective,' 'You cannot be reckless!'" Bloom sings imitating her  
father again.  
"That's what is expected  
When you are infected!  
I'm infected  
By your genetics!  
I'm infected  
By your genetics!  
And I don't think that I can be fixed,  
No I don't think that I can be fixed!" She sings until she looks at the window.  
"Tell me why, oh why are my genetics such a bitch?!" She sings again  
"It's this blood condition,  
Damn this blood condition!  
Mother, can you hear me? Thanks for the disease!  
Now I am sequestered,  
Part of the collection!  
That's what is expected  
When you are infected!  
That's what is expected  
When you are infected!  
That's what is expected  
When you are infected!  
How much of its genetics?  
How much of it is fate?  
How much of it depends on the choices that we make?  
He says I have her eyes; do I also inherit his shame?  
Is heredity the culprit,  
Can I stop it, or am I a slave?  
I'm infected  
By your genetics!  
I'm infected  
By your genetics!  
What hope has a girl who is sick?  
What dream of a life past this fence?  
It really makes no difference  
'Cause I know that I'll never be fixed!  
Tell me why oh why are my genetics such a...  
Bitch.  
Oh..." she walks outside.  
"I want to go...  
Outside!  
outside  
Oh...  
I want to go...  
Outside..." she can hear the lovely voice of Flora.


	6. Legal Assassin!

As Oritel walked into the basement of his house into his Repo! office where he kills he can hear  
the whispers of the people he has killed.  
"Villain... butcher... demon... villain... monster... butcher... killer... demon... assassin..."  
He tries to shake it away when he hears the voice of his loved one,Matilin,in his head.  
"Oritel..." He quickly looked at the living body in the chair. He quickly relized it was .  
He hear the voices again.  
"Murderer... assassin... killer... murderer..." Than hears Matilins voice.  
"Oritel... Oritel... Oritel..." He wipes the tear away and walks upstairs to sit down next to Matilin  
picture.  
"Where did our daughter go? It's me she must escape. My burdens I can't erase. The mother I might  
have saved." HE sings  
"Assassin! Murderer! Monster!" he hears in his head.  
"Marni, I need you now. Look what I've become. The nightmare that she should fear. Is the father you  
left alone!"  
"Assassin! Murderer! Monster!  
Assassin! Murderer! Monster!  
Assassin! Murderer! Monster!"  
"The years roll by without you, Marni.  
Seventeen have come and gone.  
I raised our Shilo with the best intentions...  
But there is something I can't tell her.  
I am lost without you here!  
I am only living out a lie!  
But Shilo can never leave!  
She is my everything!  
Nothing can bring you back!  
Shilo is all I have!" HE rushes down stairs and cleans his blade.  
"Assassin."  
"Im the villian!"  
"Assassin." He slits throat and looks for the organ.  
"What Perfection!"  
"Assassin."  
"What precision!" He finds it and reachs inside to get it.  
"Assassin." He rips it out!  
"Keen Incisions!, I deliver!  
Unscathed Organs!, I deliver!  
Repossessions!, I deliver!"  
"Assassin." He hears agaong  
"Oritel." he hears from his dead wife.  
"IM THE REPO, LEGAL ASSASSIN!" He screams wiht adreniline!


End file.
